Problem: On Saturday, Tiffany's parents gave birth to twins and named them Luis and Stephanie. When they were first born, Luis weighed 7.48 pounds, and Stephanie weighed 7.23 pounds. How much did the babies weigh in total?
Solution: To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Luis's weight + Stephanie's weight = total weight. ${7}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 14.71 pounds.